Oven appliances generally define one or more enclosures supporting one or more heating elements. For instance, oven appliances can include a cabinet defining an insulated cooking chamber therein for receipt of food items for cooking. Generally, one or more doors are provided on the cabinet to selectively permit and restrict access to the cooking chamber.
A door of the oven appliance may form a seal against the cabinet to assist with insulating the cooking chamber or with containing cooking fumes within the cooking chamber. Nonetheless, it may be desirable to permit a certain amount of air to enter the cavity in order to facilitate proper combustion. It may also be desirable to have one or more outlets for moisture to escape the cavity. However, if food items or residue ignite during a cooking or cleaning cycle of the oven appliance, the pressure of the fluid within the cooking chamber may increase. In certain appliances or conditions, it is possible that pressure increase may force the door to open, allowing heat, gases, and fumes generated in the cooking chamber to escape. In other appliances, it is also possible that an undesirable amount of heat or flames may escape through any openings to the cooking chamber, such as openings that may otherwise permit air or moisture to/from cooking chamber.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for dissipating pressure increases in the cooking chamber would be beneficial. In particular, a flame arrester that dissipates pressure increases in the cooking chamber of an oven appliance would be useful. Additionally, a flame arrester with features for halting or quenching flames from the cooking chamber of an oven appliance would be advantageous.